Assassination
by assassin2000
Summary: Modern day au: Hiccup is a son of a father that is target in the underworld. Astrid is one of the gan members Berk has to offer. In short. A kidnapping, A mystery, A big enemy and a lot of crazy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys It's been a while that I made a strory so here is the next one.**

Assassination.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped.

Astrid's POV.

I'm a assassin I've been trained for that my whole life and when I'm becoming eighteen I'll get my first target. I live in Berk a place know for violance and gangs, but that was years ago when mayor Stoick The Vast took over he had police and army forces come into the city and wipe out all the gangs and other unfriendly voke. We are one of the last gangs in Berk and it's hard to stay hiddden cause the history of the moyar says he was the leader of the greatest gang on the planet the Nest. It was a gang that all gang and men feared. He was betrayed by his own friend Alvin. He is the leader of the Nest now. When he was betrayed he gave himself in. He was giving ten years of jail before released. After that he found a woman which he married and they had a child named Hans Horrendous Haddock. Stoick got a job at the police and was getting promotions quicker then any other. His secret, he knew all the hideouts in the center of Berk and he coaght many friends. He made deals torelease them and give them a job with the police if they told what there next plan is and where there hideout was many agreed. In the end he became mayor and he took command of the police and army force and was with them in the fields to surport them and 99 procent of the crinamels was either looked up or killed. He was soon know as one of the one that saves his own. In Berk are three gangs left. The Nest, The outcast and The Dragons. But each gang is growing smaller. We can't stay at one place we have to replace or hideout with the day, The mayor knows where we are and where we go and he is to good at the moment we have a hideout 100 feet underground. And it's been here for a week so for now we know it's a savehaven for The Dragons.

" Astrid you've been sumen to goto The Red Death he has something to disguse with you.'' Ruffnut said. Ruffnut is my best friend she is almost as good in martial arts as I am, her brother Tuffnut is like his sister danger and stupid they're twins, Snotlout is a big guy good in martial arts as well and is trying to hit on me butfails every time and then there is Fishlegs he's the smartest of us he can located a target on thw world in the minute and always a way to get to them. The Red Death id the leader of the Dragons she is a woman to be feared and all those that do either something crazy or stupid against her is a dead man. I arrived at her office. " Ma'am you wanted to speak ?'' I ask." I did Astrid take a seat."She said. "So why did you want to speak with me ?'' I asked again. " I have a mission for you and no one may know about it. "She said.'' Ofcourse so where did you want to talk about ?'' I asked again. " I want you to kidnap the son of the mayor Hans Haddock.'' she said.'' But that would be impossible he is probably guarded by hundreds of men.'' I said. "That is what I thought but he isn't, he is like every other kid going to a public school and bus.'' she said. "Well that wouldn't be hard where can I find him ?'' I asked. "At Berk's High School and Astrid good luck , don't fail me.'' She said. "I wont.'' I said walking to my quaters. I put on my suit and my weapons and walked to the garge to grabb a Dutch Ram fully armed.

I drove to the school and it was lunch so that would been easy I stepped out of the car with my ninja suit on and walked inside and shoot a few shots and everyonewent to the ground all but one. "Everyone on the damn ground or death will come to you.'' I threatend. They al looked scared, but the guy in the conner was still reading a book and eating his sandwich. "Hey, you there didn't you hear me on the damn ground before I blow a bullet through your head.'' I threatend hiim. " Go ahead it's not the firsttime someone shoot a bulet at me and it won't be the last.'' he said reading still in his book like this was normal for him. "Do I look like a clown, you can't make jokes about me.'' I yelled.

"I thought someone from The Dragons was patient afther all you do martial arts and that regruires patient and focus but you got neither of those if I can make you angery with a few words.'' he said. I ignored him and shoot him, but the strangest thing happend he laid his book down before I shot and when I did he catch my bullet with his hands.

"It's rude hen you shoot someone while having a conversation.'' he said dropping the bullet and looking me in the eyes and I was lucky he catched that bullet or else I shot the mayor's son. " I'm going to be you prison and won't struggle, one one condition you won't harm these people deal ?'' he asked. '' Deal.'' I said walking to him and putting handcuffs on him.

We reashed the car and I drove away. I blindfoldend him and we reashed the cave and went 100 feet under ground. "Smart placing your hideout 100 feet underground.'He said smirking. " Why the hell are you smirking I kidnapped you and you think it's funny ?'' he said.

"Believe I've been through worse I don't doubt that.'' he said.'' What on earth could be worse.'' I asked.'' Worse is when you got flames and fangs on your tail and be eaten by a winged creature of scales you don't now that girl is much worse."He said. "Whatever I ain't got time for riddle's.'' I said tkinghim to our leader.

" Ma'am I got who you wanted.'' I said. '' Good bring him to the chamber of torture where you and your friend may do to him whatever you want till he tells how to enter Haddock tower.'' she ordered. "Very well can you tell the guys to go to the chamber of torture.'' I ask." Ofcourse Astrid I call them right now.'' She said.

"Thank you.'' I said taking him to the chamber of torture. " I'm so scared what you're going to do give me a slavemark cause if you do do it good and not as a amtuer.'' he said." Do you know what pain is ?'' I ask. " More then anyone else in Berk that is for sure.'' he said.'' Sure you do.'' I said walking into the chamber and putting him in chains on a chair.

"Astrid you got him must be quit the jon.'' Ruffnut said. " It wasn't he just turned him in not caring if he gets pain and do you now what he means with When you got flames and fangs on your tail and be eaten by a winged creature of scales ?'' I asked.

" I don't, he's probably just crazy.'' she said." Yeah you're right let's give him some pain.'' I said ripping off his shirt revealing dozen of claw marks on him and the biggest was the one going from his stomack to his chest and on his arm a dragon tatoo.

" Looks like you've been thrrough some thing but that ain't compared to this.'' I said getting a marking with oiur symbole on it and pressing it to his skin, but to our surprise he didn't make a sound at all."Tuff you whip him I'll find something else and where are the guys.'' I asked. "They'll be here soon Astrid don't worry." he said and Hans began laughing everytime Tuff whipped him on his torso.

"Wha's so funny kid?" I asked. "First of all you're the kids and I'm the man and what is the purpuse of me being here cause I know where you are I don't haave to see to know where I am." He said with a weird voice.

"Course you do and I won't tell you where you are if you know that." I said. "And the next thing I'm going to do is getting free and I don't need keys or other thing only my power and you don want to know what kind of power I have so you better free me before I do something to you and you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you." he said.

"No, I want to know show us." I said and he smilled.

He wrapped his hand into the chains and pulled him self loose and he did the same with his feet and he landed on his knees with one fist on the ground and on eon his knee and he looked at us and said "Show time."

**So tell me if it wasgood or bad and please if you have any ideas tell me and review **

**And I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Escape

**Hey guys ****I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**ENJOY.**

Astrid's POV

He freed himself from the chains and his eyes where turning dark green his teeth where getting some kind of fangs and his nails became claws and he said "Show time.". He ran to Tuffnut and kicked right through the wall into the room of the guards training centre. He ran to me, but got shot in the arm and his eyes where to become darker and his body was shifting from shape into a black, four legged and winged creature. He charged at the guards that were in the room and slaughter them with his teeth and claws. One guars managed to get up behind him and trying to stab him, but he turned around and a purple fire bole came out off his mouth and exploded the guard into a million pieces.

He turned around and walked to me chancing back into his normal human shape and I grabbed a gun. I turned around and he was right in front of me taking the gun out of my hands and breaking it in two with his bare hands.

"That isn't so nice to shoot an unarmed man." He said as he came closer and I stepped backwards. "There is no need to be afraid I won't kill you yet." He said smirking.

I kicked him in the stomach and tried to run away. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me off the ground. "That wasn't nice, I was showing mercy and I don't kill you and in return you kick me. That isn't who you treat someone that is sparing your life." He said angry.

I started to choke and he kept his hand on my neck. I was almost out of oxygen, when he let me go and before I Hit the ground he kicked me in the stomach and I flew into the wall.

He walked to me and I started to breath harder. "You're afraid? Good cause you're are getting more of it and you'll regret kidnapping me you got that, useless brat?" he threatened.

I nodded and he picked me up and he walked through the hall ways and a few hundred guards came running at him.

He put me down and he said. "If you run I'll kill when I find you again." He said. He turned to the guards running at him. He took a deep breath and blew put. But it wasn't air, but purple fire that went through the hall like water in a pipe and burned all the guards alive. He turned back to me and picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

I could hear the guards screaming of pain. "You monster you kill people and you let them die of pain." I yelled at him furious. He laughed a bit and I looked at him with a crazy look.

"You people do the same thing and call it justice, but in real life you are suffering the people also to death. So there is no difference in the way I kill man and you kill man." He said.

"Right, but we don't burn them to death." I yelled. He started to laugh again, but this time harder. "You torture people to death and it takes for you a week till their death, with fire their death in a few minutes so I think your way is much more painful than mine. So it is you guys that really hurt the people and call it justice. Now tell me where is the garage?" he asked.

"Why will I tell you, you're my enemy remember or have you forgotten asshole." I said.

He put me done and slapped me across the face so hard that there was a cut in my face and blood came out of it and he looked at me with pure anger.

"When a man says he is going to show you fear, you shouldn't make him more angry then is the fear he's going to give you much worse." He said and I started to tear up a bit and when he saw that he gave a small smile.

"I'm going to ask you one more time where is the garage?" he asked with a gentle voice. "Second floor three doors to your right." I said crying this time.

"Good girl." He said giving a small soft ticks with his hand against my cheek. He picked me up again and walked into the elevator right to the second floor and he got out and went right.

"If this is a trap I'm going to show you fear like you've never faced before." He said.

He put me down and opened the door and my four best friends attacked him and he was unable to escape. I walked behind him with a knife in my hands and stabbed him in the shoulder he let out an outrages roar and he turned back into the creature and grabbed my friend and flew two levels higher where he dropped my friends into the hole again and well knocked out an each other.

He flew right in front of me and pinned my down and roared in my face showing all his fangs that only grew bigger. I started to let out a scream that they could hear in heaven and hell.

He changed back and grabbed me by the leg and he changed again only this time he had only his wings and flew up to the service where was 300 feet high and he flew fast back to the city and when we were at the city he dropped of 300 feet high and came back when I almost hit the ground and when we reached 300 feet again he would drop me again and pick me up and he did that till we arrived at the Haddock mansion and landed in front of the front door.

He changed his wings away and grabbed my around the waist and dragged me inside to his basement where he chained me to a pole and left.

I sat down and started to cry. He came back and walked to me and whispered in my ear.

"Be prepared for your worse fear, because every nightmare or fear you had I can smell it and I will become it, be ready when I begin." He said laughing evil and walking out of the basement.

"What have I done!"I said.

**Here was chapter two hope you like it and give some i9deas if you have them.**

**I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
